In the prior art, a coin treating apparatus for washing a coin as a medium has been mounted outside of a coin game machine island. Accordingly, coins, overflowed from both slot machines in the coin game machine island and a supply conveyer located on an upper portion of the island, are first sent to a collecting conveyer under the island (for example under ground). Then coins are sent to a polishing chamber mounted outside of the coin game machine island by the collecting conveyer. After that, coins are washed before being stored in a tank. Those coins in the tank, if necessory, are supplied to the supply conveyer located on the upper portion of each island for returning coins to the islands.
A coin treating apparatus mounted inside the polishing chamber lifts coins and granulated abrasives into a pipe and stirs them. Then abrasives and polished coins are screened at the top end of the pipe to use the abrasives repeatedly. The abrasives are synthetic resin granules. If the abrasives are stirred with the coins, the abrasives contact the coins and absorb dirt from the coins.
The prior coin treating apparatus like above-mentioned has some problems. One problem is that the coin treating apparatus needs a chamber for mounting the coin treating apparatus therein, a tank for storing coins and a large scale conveyer to send coins in the tank to the supply conveyer located on the upper portion of each island. Another problem is that the installation of the coin treating apparatus requires a lot of space and is expensive. Another problem is that the maintenance expences are high.
Furthermore, since the coin surface is so rough, large size abrasives cannot clean dirt off the coin. If small size abrasives are used, all the nooks and cranies of the coin are cleaned; however, the treating of the granular abrasives after polishing coins is difficult and unpractical.
Furthermore, abrasives must be washed regularly because abrasives absorb dirt from coins in polishing them; the washing process requires much time so it is inconvenient. In this case, one method is washing coins by a jet water stream without recycling abrasives. In the method, however, treatment of water after washing is difficult. One example of the method for treating water after washing is evaporating water by sending hot air, however, strong electricity and evaporated water have a bad influence upon the apparatus; furthermore, a solution such as dirt in water is left on the coin surface causing spots and a loss of glossiness on the coin surfaces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coin game machine island and a coin treating apparatus which is capable of being mounted inside the coin game island to wash is capable of being inside the island; so the coin treating apparatus does not need as large of a space as was needed by the prior art. Furthermore, the present invention provides lower installation and maintenance costs than the prior art. It is another object of the present invention to provide a coin game machine island and a coin treating apparatus which is capable of sufficiently washing all the nooks and cranies of the coin by water and then eliminating the water on the coins surface efficiently and certainly.